Switching Optimus Primes
by SilverStarWriter
Summary: TFA!Optimus Prime switched with TFP!Optimus Prime by the power of the Transformers Animated Allspark fragment. How will they react to being in another dimension? What will they do? Will there ever be a way to go back home? Or do they want to go back home? (Takes place in the Transformers Animated Universe and Transformers Prime Universe.) (Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.)
1. Chapter 1

" _words"= Comlink calls_

* * *

The barrage of laser bullets pelted on Sentinal's energy shield. Starscream was not tiring down from all the energy he is expelling out. Optimus had to think quick. He quickly looked around, then his optics landed on the stasis cuffs on Sentinal's hip. Optimus quickly grabbed the stasis cuffs, then told Sentinal to keep Starscream concentrated on him.

"Optimus what are you doing?!"

Optimus didn't bother answering. He transformed into his fire truck form then drove around Starscream. He skidded when he turned towards Starscream. He picked up his speed, racing towards him. He transformed and leaped into the air. He flipped over Starscream, giving him a chance to snapped the stasis cuffs on Starscream's wrists. He landed a couple feet away from Starscream with a ' _thump'._ The stasis cuffs activated, paralyzing Starscream.

"Couldn't cut it any closer Optimus?" Sentinal asked sarcastically.

"Hey, at least I neutralize the enemy and obtained another All spark fragment." Optimus answered.

Optimus walked over the Allspark fragment, that Starscream dropped. When he picked it up, it burned with intense heat. Optimus immediately dropped it out of surprise and pain.

"OW! Slag it! Ah." Optimus shouted

"What is it now Optimus?" Sentinal asked with an annoyed voice.

"The fragment burned my hand. Which is strange, since Bumblebee nor Sari never was hurt handling the fragment before." Optimus explained

"It was probably your processor glitching up, making non-existence pain." Sentinal responded

"No it was not Sentinal. I definitely felt the fragment-."

Before Optimus finished his sentence; the Allspark fragment glowed brightly and then shot a bright blue beam into the air. The beam was forming what looks like a Space Bridge in mid air.

"What's happening boss-bot!" Bumblebee shouted

"Is that a Space Bridge?!" Bulkhead asked with a confused and concerned voice.

"Yo dawg things are going down real quick!" shouted Jazz

"By Primus" Ultra Magnus and Ratchet said

"Oh no. Sentinal and Optimus get out of there now!" Prowl ordered

"He is right. We don't know what it may do!" Optimus clarified

"For once, I will follow along." Sentinal answered.

Optimus and Sentinal began to fall back, but a light blue, see through, tendril slithered out the Space Bridge and wrapped around Optimus. It quickly retreated back with Optimus in its grasp.

"Optimus!" shouted Sentinal

"Ahhh! Nggh! HELP!" Optimus screamed while struggling to get out of the tendril's grasp.

"OPTIMUS!" His team shouted before Optimus entered into the Space Bridge. The tendril threw him deep into the swirling blue vortex.

"WHOAAAAAAA!" Optimus shouted while he was spinning almost uncontrollably. Suddenly his back hit something. He quickly force himself to spin around to see what or who he bumped into. He couldn't believe his own optics when he made quick optic contact with the other bot.

-Switching-

It was a calm day at the Autobot base. Ratchet was scanning and checking the computer system and Ground Bridge system. Bumblebee and Bulkhead were watching the humans play their video games. Arcee was in the training room, testing her agility. Optimus though was out scouting for energon hot spots in the Oregon state. He was driving on the bumpy dirt road in a remote forest. So far his hunt has not been very successful. He found a couple of small deposits of energon crystals, but not enough to bring their energon storage number up. Optimus mentally sighed. His team was struggling on energon resources. That problem has been going on for quite sometime. Optimus has been stressed over that, as well other problems. Optimus was suddenly brought out of his train of thought when there was a ping in his com line.

" _Ratchet to Optimus. What is your status?"_

" _I found a couple of energon crystal deposits, but nothing more._ " Optimus answered

" _Ugh…Well you tried your best Optimus. I think you should head back to base_ " suggested Ratchet

Before Optimus could answer, a strong signal popped up on Optimus' radar.

" _Wait a moment Ratchet. I picked up a strong signal, Northeast from my position. I am going to check it out. I hope it's an Energon Hotspot. I will comm you when I reached it. Optimus out._ " Optimus explained

Optimus ended the com link and drove towards the signal's location. The last bit of the trek was walking through the trees, since the signal was off road. After brushing away another low tree branch, Optimus finally made it to a forest clearing. Optimus was both intrigued and disappointed. Disappointed, since there was no energon crystals in sight. Intrigued because there was a Ground Bridge, but it was more blue and bigger.

" _Optimus to Ratchet. I made it to the signal's location. It answered one question, but brings up more." Optimus stated_

" _How so Optimus?_ " Ratchet asked

" _It is not a large energon deposit as we had hoped for, but it appears to be a Ground Bridge. Though it looks different. It has more of a blue color and it's bigger than usual._ " Optimus explained

" _That's strange. I'll get Arcee and Bumblebee with me to go your location. I need to take a look at this._ " Ratchet responded

" _Alright Ratchet, I will wait for you he- Agh!"_

" _Optimus?"_ Ratchet didn't hear a response _. "Optimus! Come in!"_ Suddenly his signal and com link went out in an instant in the blue dot on the map.

Optimus was cut off from his sentence when a light blue, see through, tendril grab him. He tried to resist, by digging his pedes into the ground. The tendril though lift Optimus into the air and brought him in the Space Bridge. The tendril threw him deeper, making him spin almost uncontrollably. Suddenly he bumped into something or someone, so forced himself to spin around to see what it is. He couldn't believe his optics. It was another bot, but he looks strangely similar him and appear younger. Optimus didn't get another glance, when he was now hurdling were this other bot came from.

-Switching-

Optimus looked at this bigger, older, and bulkier bot fly past him for a moment. The bot looked a bit similar to himself, strangely enough. Optimus would have asked who the bot was, but he was apparently gaining speed and he couldn't control his spinning. He felt like he going to purge his tanks from all the spinning. Suddenly a wave of shivers coursed through his body. A bright light appeared at what seemed like the end of this tunnel. He closed his optics when the light was growing bigger and bigger. In an instant he hit hard ground. Optimus bounced off the ground a few times, before a tree stopped his momentum. Optimus was on his side against the fairly damaged tree. He groaned in pain. Lying on his side was all he could do at the moment, since he felt every part of his body was badly damaged. Optimus wanted to go back into the portal and go back to his team, but before he could finish the thought; the Space Bridge disappeared in a few moments.

"Great" Optimus thought

Optimus decided to look around the area he was in. It was obviously a forest, but it looked different. Actually everything looked different. It seemed more…detailed? Everything was quiet save for the distant birds chirping along. Optimus was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he heard a ' _woosh_ ' sound break the silence of the forest. Optimus quickly looked in the direction of the sound, though he quickly regretted it when the pain intensified. Three bots came out of the portal, looking battle ready.

"Optimus! Where are you?" yelled a red and white bot.

" _I hope he is not in some sort of trouble._ " hoped a yellow and black bot

"Same here, Bee." said a small blue femme bot.

He heard charging up blasters. Optimus was confused on how they know his name, but there were more pressing matters at hand. He couldn't help but be afraid since he was warped into another unknown place. Optimus only hoped that they were Autobots. He gathered all his strength and spoke up.

"Hey. Can you help me please?" Optimus asked in a weak voice. It caught the attention of the three bots. His vision was starting to blurr a bit, so he could not make out their expressions. They rushed to Optimus. The red and white bot looked over his body until his optics landed on his Autobot insignia on his left shoulder. The red and white bot kneeled next to him.

"Can you get up?" asked the red and white bot

Optimus shook his head a little bit.

"Hurts…too much." Optimus explained

"Ai, Bumblebee and Arcee help him up. He needs immediate medical attention."

The two bots carefully lifted him up and began carrying him through the portal. Optimus was soo confused now. If the two bots were actually Bumblebee and Ratchet, why did they look extremely different, frame wise? And who was Arcee? Ugh, so many questions, it's making his head spin. They finally exited the swirling green vortex and into some sort of base. Optimus was gently placed down onto a berth. The pain stung still, but he bared with it. Ratchet scanned his body for any internal injuries. He sighed a bit tiredly.

"This is going to take some time and resources." Ratchet mumbled. Ratchet left Optimus' line of sight, until he can back with a syringe.

"I am going to make you go into recharge. This is only going to sting for a quick nanoclick." Ratchet explained

Ratchet injected the sedative into Optimus. Optimus was quickly going into a recharge. He couldn't be any more happier to recharge after these strange turn of events.


	2. Chapter 2

Optimus was hurdling towards a light that was growing bigger the closer he got. He closed his optics before feeling chills course through his body. In an instant, Optimus hit solid ground. He immediately opened his optics to see that he was skidding across concrete. He lifted himself up with his left arm to give himself some space to transform. Optimus quickly shifted into his truck mode with ease once he got some air. Optimus turned his wheels to skid into a stop. Optimus' tires were smoking a bit, but other that he was perfectly fine. He transformed again to his bot mode. Optimus saw the Ground Bridge in the air, but this time it was more blue and spherical. After another moment passed, the Ground Bridge disappeared completely.

"This may prove a problem." Optimus thought

"Uhh…hey there." said a girl's voice.

Optimus turned around to see a group of Cybertronians….correction, Autobots, staring at him. He noticed they were a little bit small. Though some were smaller. That was not the only detail he noticed. Everything looked different. For a lack of a better word, everything looked…cartoony.

"What's your faction and designation?" asked a blue, and big chined, Elite Guard.

"My designation is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." Optimus answered

Everybot and a girl looked at Optimus in shock, like he told them that the Decepticons won the war.

"Ooookkkaay, I am soo confused. There is no way you are our Optimus." said a small yellow and black bot

Optimus raised an optic ridge at that, then something dawned on him.

"I think I can clear up some of your confusion, but first." Optimus looked around to see a cuffed jet bot on the ground and a slightly glowing crystal. "There seems like you all have unfinished business here." Optimus said. He walked over to pick up the small crystal fragment and then the paralyzed jet bot. He turned around to walk back to the Autobots and the Elite Guards.

"Where do you all put your cuffed prisoners at?" asked Optimus

"We will take care of Starscream. We will haul him back to da Steelhaven to be put in da brig, ya hear OP?" explained the white and black sports car.

"Very well." Optimus handed Starscream…wait that just clicked. This is Starscream?! Well considering what he is theorizing, it isn't that farfetched, but still. Optimus decided to keep his cool demeanor, and just hand over Starscream.

"Well will take the Allspark fragment…Optimus." said the red and white ambulance.

Optimus simply nodded and handed the crystal to the medic bot who looks a bit like Ratchet.

"Ehem, due to these strange turn of events I want everyone especially, Optimus, to come back to the Steelhaven after you four get the fragment into a safe place." ordered the blue, black, and white Elite Guard.

"Yes, Ultra Magnus." said the four bots in unison.

So that is Ultra Magnus? I definitely see the resemblance.

"Come on Optimus. Follow us to our base real quick before we head out to the Steelhaven." said the yellow and black bot

"Alright then. You all lead the way." Optimus agreed

-Switching-

Optimus was slowly becoming online. His vision was coming in, but something was off. His berthroom ceiling was full of support beams and there was something beeping to his right side. Suddenly memories came flooding back in, starting with the battle with Starscream and ending with another, different looking, Ratchet putting him into recharge. Optimus groaned a bit. Both from the from faint soreness in his body and how everything went to slag so quick.

"So you are finally awake soldier." Ratchet said

Optimus turned his head towards Ratchet, who was clicking away onto some sort of computer system.

"Soldier? Why do you assume that?" Optimus wondered

Ratchet stopped typing and looked at Optimus with a confused expression.

"You are an Autobot correct? Or…are you some sort of Decepticon Spy?" Ratchet questioned with a little bit venom in his voice. He looked at Optimus with rage filled optics. Suddenly Ratchet's servos turned into short, but sharp blades. Optimus became immediately scared.

"NO! No no no no no! I would, not ever, be a Decepticon! The reason why I questioned you of assuming I was soldier was because my team and I were a Space Bridge Repair Team." Optimus explained in a hurried voice.

"Wait what?" Ratchet wondered. He switched his Blades back into servos which eased the tension in Optimus.

"Yeah, but considering that I went through a Space Bridge portal, bumped into another bot that looks a bit similar to me, and ended up in a completely different place. I would think that things work differently here." Optimus explained

"Uh…hmm. Wait, you said you went through a _Space Bridge_ portal? And met a bot similar…to" Suddenly everything came together in Ratchet's processor.

"By any chance this bot you saw have silver faceplates and abdominal area, red and blue paint job, and have a bulky frame?" Ratchet asked

"Well yes. Do you know the bot?" Optimus wondered

"Do I even…Do I know the bot?! That was Optimus Prime, our leader!" Ratchet shouted

Optimus became shocked. There was no way, that was…maybe there was, but…how?!

"N-No wonder he looks similar to me." Optimus said

"What's your name Autobot?" Ratchet asked

"Optimus Prime, leader of a Space Bridge Repair crew." Optimus answered

There was silence between the both of them for a couple of nanokliks before Ratchet sighed of exhaustion.

"The rest of team should back dropping off the kids to their homes. They should be back in about a breem. You may walk around if you are not too sore. There was quite a lot of external damage, but a less internal damage, so repairing you was no problem at all. Though I have never seen a frame like yours before. Your frame gives you more free range of motion than Arcee and your protoform, which I never seen one in such a long time or even Cybertronian History, is quite flexible." Ratchet explained tirelessly with a bit of wonder.

"Thanks? And thank you for repairing me Ratchet. I appreciate it." Optimus thanked Ratchet with a smile. Ratchet scoffed, but gave a little smile to him.

"Well I would not be a proper Medic Bot if I didn't." Ratchet explained modestly.

Optimus agreed, then decided to get off the Medical Berth. He removed the tube on his right arm and switch off the Spark Monitor. Optimus swung his legs off the berth and stood up Optimus took a quick look at himself. He looked fairly different in this place, but that is to be expected. Optimus walked towards a hallway that branches out into other hallways.

"Would you mind if I can give you my com frequency? Just in case I don't come back here when the others do." Optimus wondered

"Alright then, give me your frequency." Ratchet answered

Optimus hurriedly send his frequency to Ratchet, who accepted it. He walked down the hallway, peering through the small windows on the doors.

-Switching-

Optimus followed the four Autobots to an abandoned warehouse which seemed like their current base. They transformed before their base, so Optimus did as well. Optimus noticed a little girl with the yellow and black Autobot. He wondered if she is the human partner to him. The green Autobot pressed a button on the side of the entrance and it activated the door to open up. They went inside the makeshift base. There wasn't much going on. A computer system was a bit off to the side, and there was a small lounging area. Optimus can only assume that their berthrooms were somewhere in the base.

"Prowl you go put the fragment in the place we always keep them." ordered the red and white medic bot

Prowl nodded and was given the fragment. He took off in one of the hallways with swift moves. Optimus was baffled. Prowl in this place looked nothing like the, long offline, tactician Prowl he knew back home. Maybe somethings didn't look similar to another.

"May I have your attention Optimus?" said the red and white medic bot

"You may."

"Let me introduce you to our team. The one that left was Prowl, that is Bulkhead, this is Bumblebee, our human friend, Sari Sumdac, and me, Ratchet." Ratchet introduced his teammates to Optimus who was deeply intrigued. This other Optimus Prime has a team similar to his.

"It is nice to officially meet you all." Optimus said

"Well it is nice to get the formalities out of the way." Ratchet explained

Prowl finally came back from storing the fragment somewhere.

"Okay everybot, let's head back to the Steelhaven. I want to find out why or how this all happened." Ratchet ordered

"Sari you need to stay here, until we come back, okay?" Bumblebee stated

"What! Why!?" Sari asked

"Because I can name two bots who are still uncomfortable with organics. One is the Commander of the Elite Guards and the other one is the Second in Command of the Elite Guards." Bumblebee explained

Sari mumbled something under her breath that Optimus couldn't make out.

"Fine, I'll stay here, but you guys better hurry up and tell me what you guys find out." Sari said sounding annoyed

"Will do." Bumblebee confirming

They all head out of the base, transformed into their vehicle mode, and drove towards the Steelhaven. When they were coming up to the Steelhaven, Optimus noticed how large the Starship was. Optimus have not seen any large Starships, specifically Autobot Starships, in ages. The ramp was lowering down for them to enter. Everybot stopped and transformed before boarding onto the Steelhaven.

"Hey everybot, UM and SP are right down this hall. Follow me and we should get this meeting started. Oh and by the way OP my designation is Jazz, just in case you didn't know before, ya dig?" Jazz greeted.

"Nice to meet you Jazz." Optimus said

They all followed Jazz to what seems like the ship's control room. Ultra Magnus and…SP seemed to be discussing about something, but they stopped when they arrived.

"Since we are all here, let's finally talk about out the quick turn events that had our Optimus Prime transferred with another Optimus Prime." SP stated

"Other than painfully obvious reason that the Allspark fragment has something to do with it." Bumblebee added

"I didn't even know that the Allspark, let alone a fragment of it, can make a Space Bridge." Bulkhead wondered

"Well it activated a Space Bridge post once. It is not too farfetched that it can make a Space Bridge portal by itself." Prowl explained

"But why did it only go after our OP? That's the question." Jazz asked

"Optimus said to me, after letting go of the fragment, that it burned him. So maybe the Allspark fragment got his signature and went after him?" SP concluded

"That's a possibility Sentinal, but that doesn't explained why there is another Optimus Prime." Ultra Magnus spoke

"Maybe, I can shed some light in this dark case." Optimus said, which grabbed everybots attention. "Okay to start this off, does anybot know the Human's Multiverse Theory?" Optimus Prime asked

Optimus Prime received blank and mostly confused faces, until Bumblebee's face lite up with realization.

"Oh right! Sari was talking about that to me for a couple of hours after she learn what it was last week. Well the Multiverse is a theory of itself in which that our universe is not the only one. There is actually infinite universes that parallel each other that are called Parallel Universes." Bumblebee explained

Everybot looked at Bumblebee, dumbstruck. Optimus just nodded in approval.

"Exactly Bumblebee. So I am just another possibility of Optimus Prime, like you all are possibilities of different versions of yourselves." Optimus added

The room was silent for a bit, before Jazz spoke up.

"Man, that's wild. So there other different versions of us? Hehe that is awesome." Jazz said

"That is mind blowing and all, but how do we get our Optimus back?" Bulkhead asked

"Hmm, that may prove complicated." Optimus and Ultra said at the same time. They both looked at each other surprised.

"Leaders think alike, ay?" wondered Ratchet.


	3. Chapter 3

-Switching-

Optimus diligently observed his surroundings. He has never seen a war base before, unless he counts his own base back home, but his base is a junkyard compared to this. Optimus peered into another window to a room, though this time it was their Energon Storage room. He tip toed himself up to get a better view. The energon color was a blue instead of the magenta color.

"Huh, even the energon here is different." Optimus stated

Optimus noticed another thing though. There was only a few small piles of energon left in there.

"Wow, they are running low on energon." Optimus concluded

Suddenly, Optimus received a ping in his com line. It was Ratchet. Optimus immediately answered.

" _Yes Ratchet?_ "

" _The rest of the team is here, back in the main room. Can you come back, so we can all discuss these strange turn of events?_ " Ratchet asked

" _Will do Ratchet. I will be there is a nanoklick._ " Optimus told Ratchet

Optimus ended the call and started retracing his steps back to the main room. Eventually he made it back, but with all optics on him now. The big green Autobot looked familiar though.

"Okay, everybot I know you all are wondering, why or where our leader has gone." Ratchet stated nonchalantly

"Yeah Ratchet! Why are we just standing around while Optimus could be-."

The green Autobot was cut off from Ratchet. Everybot averted their gaze to Ratchet.

"Yip yip yip, at ease Bulkhead. I am sure Optimus is fine, where ever he is at." Ratchet stated confidently

"Best case scenario, he could be with my team and the Elite Guards right now." Optimus added

Everybot turned their gaze back to Optimus, but this time they were a little confused.

"If you were wondering what my designation is, I will tell you. My designation is Optimus Prime, leader of a Space Bridge Repair crew." Optimus said

The three Autobots became more confused, but also shocked as well.

" _ **W-What?**_ " questioned Bumblebee

"Ratchet?" Arcee said

"Hmm?"

"Why and how is this possible?" Bulkhead asked

"It is quite a story, and I think it will be best told from Optimus" Ratchet answered. He pointed to Optimus, who directed his gaze to the floor for a quick nanosec before looking up again. Optimus smiled a bit awkwardly, but he shook it off when he was going to explain everything. Starting with the beginning.

After a breem or so of explaining the story, it seemed to drive away some of the confusion from the three Autobots.

"Okay that explains why and where _our_ Optimus has gone missing, and how you are another Optimus Prime. Though a couple of questions are still unanswered." Arcee explained

" _ **How do we get our Optimus back?**_ " Bumblebee asked

"And what are we going to do without him?" Bulkhead added

Optimus was at a lost for words. He scrambled to form an answer.

"I…I have no idea how to get your Optimus back here. I am so very sorry about." Optimus apologized, feeling a bit guilty for the being the reason that their Optimus Prime is not here with them.

"Hey no sulking. Look I know these events may look like your doing, but it is not your fault. You had no knowledge or power in this to prevent it. You just have to look back and then keep moving forward. We can not risk lingering on the past for too long." Ratchet comforted Optimus.

Optimus felt a little better. Ratchet turned his attention to the rest of his team.

"Until we find a way to get our Optimus back, we can make this Optimus to take his place." Ratchet told

Everybot looked at him with surprised expressions.

"W-Wait, you want me to take the role of being your Leader?" Optimus asked

"Are you sure Ratchet?" Arcee voiced everybots question.

"He does have leadership experience Arcee. I am positive that this is the best course of action." Ratchet explained

" _ **Alright then Ratchet. Welcome to our team other Optimus!**_ " Bumblebee welcomed Optimus optimistically.

That put a smile on his faceplates.

"It is an honor to be your replacement leader. I will do my best to lead this team. Though can you all fill me in on this War? I would like to know what I am getting myself into." Optimus asked.

"Of course. Come over here, where the computer is at. I will show you our state right now. Everybot, you all are dismissed." Ratchet dismissed his team. They all dispersed into the hallways, probably going to do their own thing. Ratchet led Optimus to the computer system. Ratchet's fingers typed and brought up files on the screen.

"Let's begin on how all of this started." Ratchet said, beginning the story.

-Switching-

Ultra Magnus sighed after he ended another distress call from one of the Space Bridge outposts. He turned around and was about to address to his team and Optimus' team, but the other Optimus beat him to it.

"If you have other important matters at servo, than it is alright for you to departure from Earth. I just want to ask something of you first." Optimus said

"What is it then?" Ultra Magnus asked

"May this team have more gear or stasis cuffs to face against the Decepticons?" Optimus requested

"Well, it seems like there is evidence that there is Decepticons on this planet, so we are going to supply the team with stasis cuffs. Though that leaves a question. What are you going to do?" Ultra Magnus answered

Optimus thought about the question for a moment, before answering in his calm, strong voice.

"Since the other Optimus led this team, I feel obligated to take in his stead, until we find a way to bring him back home." Optimus spoke with confidence as he answered Ultra Magnus. Ultra Magnus nodded, understanding and accepting Optimus' decision. He looked at Sentinal and Jazz.

"Very well. Sentinal and Jazz, get the Steelhaven ready for departure." Ultra Magnus ordered. He looked back at the team. "Good luck on hunting down the rest of the Decepticons and finding the rest of the Allspark."

"We will manage Ultra Magnus, do not worry. Let's go Autobots." Optimus responded.

He led the team out of the Steelhaven, after getting a crate of stasis cuffs from Jazz. Optimus and the team drove back to base while the Steelhaven was getting ready for departure. They all transformed when they made it back into the base. Sari immediately started asking questions to Bumblebee about what happened, when he just transformed.

"Whoa whoa! Sari give me a chance to answer!" Bumblebee raised his voice over Sari's questions. She quieted down, but she was impatiently waiting now.

"First thing, we are not leaving you, so yay! Second thing, this Optimus is going to be our temporary leader, until we find a way to get our Optimus back. Third thing, we just prove that the Multiverse does exist and we have living proof right here." Bumblebee explained as he pointed to Optimus when he said the last sentence. Optimus waved and smiled.

"Whoa! Cool! Those are all great news!" shouted Sari happily, but then her expression grew a little grim. "But, how are we going to get our Optimus back? I would be lying if I said I don't miss him already."

Optimus crouched down to be closer to her level.

"Do not worry Sari. Eventually we will get him back, but it will just take some time and thinking. Do not lose faith." Optimus reassured Sari, which lighten her mood. She smiled and nodded at Optimus.

"Don't worry, I won't. Come on Bumblebee, I have been warming up the couch for us to play our video games." Sari told Bumblebee

"Aww sweet! I am totally going to beat you!" Bumblebee declared

"No way, I will beat you!" Sari shouted back.

The two raced to the controllers and began playing. Bulkhead dismissed himself to his quarters to paint and Prowl silently walked to his quarters, saying that he will take the time to meditate. Optimus stood back up.

"Since you will need a place to recharge, you can take our Prime's room, until our Optimus comes back some how." Ratchet explained

"Alright Ratchet, let me put this crate of stasis cuffs by the computer, and then you can show me where the room is." Optimus answered

Ratchet nodded, then Optimus carried the crate near the computer monitor. Optimus walked back to Ratchet, and Ratchet began leading Optimus to his temporary quarters.

-Switching-

Optimus was moved and shocked when Ratchet finished explaining everything.

"I know it is a lot to take in, but that is how this war started and why we are here." Ratchet concluded

Optimus nodded, not saying a word.

"Hey, are you alright Optimus?" Ratchet wondered as he placed a servo on his shoulder.

"…..Ratchet, I can never be as great as your Optimus. I looked like a sad excuse of a leader to your team." Optimus stated

Ratchet merely scoffed at Optimus' assumption.

"Optimus, you can't compare yourself to another bot or you will never grow. You may take an example of them, but you can never be exactly like them. You are great as you are, and you haven't given yourself a shot yet." Ratchet explained

Optimus was about to say something, but then a _'blip'_ came from the computer system.

"What was that?" Optimus asked

Ratchet turned his attention back to the computer. His fingers tapped over several keys, until he turned his gaze to Optimus.

"It's a Decepticon signal. It's seems to be coming from the canyon area of Nevada." Ratchet stated

Something clicked in Optimus and he got serious.

"Since it a more a rocky area and can be quite dangerous, I need more agile bots. Though, we have no idea what the Decepticons are up to, it's going to be a scout mission. Call in Arcee and Bumblebee to come back the main room. Get the cooridantes ready and we will be off." Optimus ordered

Ratchet nodded. He commed Arcee and Bumblebee to come back to the main room, then started setting the coordinates in the Ground Bridge system.

"Ordered like a true leader." Ratchet thought


	4. Chapter 4

-Switching-

Ratchet introduced Optimus to his quarters. Optimus noticed some personal belongings in the back. A couple of datapads and red and blue paint sprays. The room looked a bit tidy up and there was a berth in the center. It appeared large considering his counterpart's size. Optimus looked down to Ratchet.

"Is this your leader's room?" Optimus asked. Ratchet simply nodded.

"You should get yourself comfortable. You will need to adjust to our living style. I assumed you lived differently in your dimension." Ratchet explained

Optimus nodded.

"I understand. Well, is there anything else I need to know?" Optimus wondered

"Our team sort of have a schedule. The typical tasks of monitor duty, scouting, oil stocking, and base cleaning." Ratchet listed

Optimus was intrigued. Mostly about the oil stocking. Though he now knows they have a schedule, so he must know what...well his team for now, are assigned today. He will ask about the oil thing later.

"Did your Leader write down the schedule for today anywhere?" Optimus asked

"Oh, he has the schedule in the datapad over there. While you are familiarizing yourself to your new berthroom, you may interact with the rest of the team. I am sure they would like to know you more if you are going to be a part of this family." Ratchet suggested as he turned around and began leaving.

"Alright, thank you Ratchet."

"No problem." Ratchet responded

Optimus walked into the room. Walking around the berth to the datapads he did quietly. He picked up one, and tapped it on. He scrolled through some files, before finding one named 'Schedules'. He opened the file to see today's plans.

-Switching-

Optimus waited for a few kliks, before Bumblebee and Arcee raced in here. They transformed before Optimus.

"Decepticon activities huh?" Arcee questioned

"Indeed, Ratchet is putting the coordinates near the location, so we won't be easily spotted. Prepare yourselves, we have no idea what is to come." Optimus answered

" _ **Oh, I almost forgot. Here."**_ Bumblebee said.

He pressed his comlink button on the side of his helm, to send Optimus his comlink signal. Arcee did the same thing. Optimus happily accepted their signals. Suddenly another signal was sent to him.

"That's the computer's comline signal, so I can track you." Ratchet explained as he pulled down the switch. The Ground Bridge came to life with its swirling green vortex. Optimus nodded, then stared at the Ground snapped his face mask on, becoming serious.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus shouted.

They transformed in unison to their vehicle forms. They drove into the portal with Optimus in front. All three of them drove towards the dusty and rocky landscape of the canyons. Driving towards the location is what they decided to do, but obviously not too close. They can't afford to be spotted before they can see what the Decepticons are up to.

After driving for a few minutes, Optimus, Arcee, and Bumblebee were in range of the location. All of them transformed before the canyon edge. Optimus took a step closer to peer over the ledge. He spotted a few dark figures gather around the side of the canyon.

"They seems to be guards, but what are they guarding?" whispered Optimus

"I think they maybe guarding an Energon Mine. If it is, then we hit jackpot." Arcee explained

" _ **Yeah.**_ " Bumblebee responded

Optimus quickly went through different courses of actions, until one of them looked very promising.

"Then we quietly...remove the problems. Stick with melee weapons." Optimus told the two, while he summoned his Energon Axe. Optimus was still uncomfortable with...killing, but this war. He needs to.

" _ **But I don't have melee weapons. I use my servos as melee.**_ " Bumblebee explained

"Oh, wait a nanosec." Optimus said.

He rummaged through his subspace. After a couple of moments past, Optimus pulled out two Energon daggers. He handed them to Bumblebee, who quickly tested them out by swinging them around.

"I vaguely remembered having those in my subspace. I just wasn't sure if I still have them or not. Anyway, are you both ready?" Optimus asked

Arcee activated both her arm blades, while Bumblebee nodded.

"Now then, I will take out the guards that are in visual. You two come down when I ping you two, alright?" Optimus explained

They nodded their helms. Optimus extended his axe handle, then took a moment to take in an in-vent. He lept from the canyon, aiming to land behind the group of guards.

-Switching-

After looking through the entire schedule, Optimus decided to interact with his other teammates. He assumed the other Optimus informed this team about today's schedule, so he is not going to bother to repeat the entire schedule to them. Though Optimus wondered which one to talk to. Maybe he should start with Bumblebee and Sari, since he knows where they are at right now. Optimus turned off the datapad, placed it down, and then walk out into the hall. He entered the living quarters once again to hear playful shouting and loud banter. Optimus looked to see Bumblebee and Sari engrossed into their game.

"Ha! I am going to win!" Sari shouted

"Nuh-huh, because I saved my turbo boost until the last stretch." Bumblebee explained

A sound of revved engines emitted from the T.V, then a airhorn sound came next. Sari groaned.

"No way! I totally had that win!" Sari complained

"Well I snatched it from you, so deal with it. I won that round fair and square." Bumblebee responded

Sari mumbled under breath.

"Bumblebee is right, you should just accept the defeat Sari." Optimus added

They both jumped in surprised. Optimus was standing right behind the stone couch.

"Oh Optimus! I didn't hear you come in." Bumblebee said

"To be honest, my walking is quite audible. If you two were not so focused on your game, you two would have probably heard me walk in." Optimus explained

They both laughed nervously.

"Yeah, anyway why are here Optimus? Do you need anything?" Sari questioned

"I don't need anything at the moment. I just wanted to talk to you both. I want to know you two better as well as the rest of the team." Optimus clarified

"Alright then...um...what do you want to know about us?" Bumblebee asked

Optimus thought for a moment, before answering his question.

"What do you both like to do?" Optimus wondered

"Well, we both like playing video games, especially the fighting type games. We like to cruise around Detroit." Sari explained

"And I like to train myself to improve my speed. Sari helps keep track of my time." Bumblebee added

"Someone has to." Sari said

Optimus mentally smiled at their childish vibe. This was a nice break from the constant hidden tension of war. He noticed their carefree attitudes and he wanted to feel that in same way, but can't.

-Switching-

Optimus landed with a heavy thud behind the Guards. They turned around to see what or who was behind them, but they were a couple of seconds too late. Optimus swung his Energon Axe with swiftness and precision, slicing off their heads. The bodies fell after their detached heads landed. Optimus looked back up and send the signal to Arcee and Bumblebee. A moment later, they jumped down. Arcee and Bumblebee looked down at the decapitated guards. Blue energon flowed from their open necks.

"Heh, nice work there Optimus." Arcee commented

" _ **Yeah. That's pretty impressive.**_ " Bumblebee added

Optimus smiled sheepishly behind his mask, but then he grew serious.

"We will swap compliments later. Right now we need to quietly clear the mines. Stay on high alert and follow close behind, until I say so." Optimus explained

The two nodded. They started progressing into the cave, taking out guards and knocking out miners. They hid behind mining equipment and giant crystals to remain undetected.

" _Arcee sneak behind that drill, then take out those two guards. Bumblebee scout ahead, after Arcee done her task, to see if there are anymore Decepticons_." Optimus ordered through their comlinks.

" _Got it._ " Arcee answered. She dashed towards the drill and crouched against it. She waited until the Guards walk past her to strike. Arcee ran behind them then jumped to cut through the middle of their heads. Optimus and Bumblebee stood up from the hiding place and jogged forward. Bumblebee continued going forward, while Optimus and Arcee dragged the bodies towards the side of the drill.

"We are making good work so far." Arcee complemented Optimus in a hush voice.

"We are, but we just need to lay low, until Bumblebee confirms that are no more enemies." Optimus explained

"If there are, we can easily take care of them." Arcee added

Optimus received a ping from Bumblebee. He pressed the comlink button on his audial.

" _Report Bumblebee._ " Optimus demanded

" _I can confirm that there is no more miners or guards, so we cleared this energon mine._ " Bumblebee answered with a hint of happiness

" _Thank you Bumblebee. Come back to us and we shall inform the rest of the team of our small victory._ " Optimus requested

" _Alright coming back now._ " Bumblebee said before ending the comlink.

Optimus stood up and subspaced his energon covered axe. He slid back his battle mask. Arcee stood up too, sending waves of relief through her EM field.

"Ratchet will be happy that we actually took over an Energon Mine from the Decepticons." Arcee commented

"Will he now?" Optimus questioned

"Yeah, weather you noticed or not, we were running low on energon. We needed this desperately, and we finally secured a mine...all thanks to you." Arcee explained with a small smile.

Optimus first blushed in embarrassment, then quickly returned the smile. Bumblebee finally came back. Optimus noticed that there was a little bounce in his steps.

"Don't just thank me. Also thank yourself and your teammate for making this plan work. Now let's contact base." Optimus said


	5. Chapter 5

-Switching-

Optimus was sort of caught up in his conversation with Sari and Bumblebee that they asked him if he wanted to play a round of a video game out of the blue. He insisted that he rather not play. He wanted to interact with the others, but they both pleaded to him to play with them to no end. Eventually Optimus gave in, making Bumblebee and Sari cheer in victory. He walked around the concrete couch and sat next to Bumblebee. Bumblebee eagerly gave Optimus the controller. Optimus was having a little difficulty to find the proper way to handle the controller, while Sari popped in another game in the game system. Eventually Bumblebee showed him how to hold the controller. Optimus had to admit that it was a little weird being taught to do something different, but it was some what refreshing to him.

"Okay you are versus Bumblebee in one round of Ninja Gladiators. The first one to defeat their opponent win, okay?" Sari explained

"Affirmative."

"Yeah yeah, let's get this started already." Bumblebee rushed through the game's opening intro and went straight to the character selection. There was only 10 characters in total, all looking different in appearance but they kept the ninja theme. Optimus chose the one with the dual blades and dark blue clothing with spiky shoulder pads. Bumblebee chose the one with the nunchucks and a deep purple cloak. The battle began with both of the characters at their end of the battlefield.

"Okay Optimus those two bars at the top of the screen is our fighters health bar. Being your opponent, you have to get my health to zero. It's the same thing for me as well." Bumblebee began instructing Optimus on the basics of this game, especially what the buttons do.

Finally, Optimus was finally ready to take on Bumblebee in this virtual fight. Sari started the countdown.

"1...2...3... _ **Go**_!" Sari shouted

Bumblebee's character charged at Optimus' character with a flurry of swipes with its nunchucks. Optimus responded by making his character jump over the attack. He made his character turn around and attack Bumblebee's character on the back. That took a decent chunk of Bumblebee's health, but Bumblebee merely scoffed.

"Lucky strike." Bumblebee retaliated by swiftly backwards jumping over Optimus' fighter and landed a long combo of hits. That left Optimus with a quarter of his health. Optimus grew more focused now. Bumblebee was not going easy on him despite this being his first time playing. Optimus made his fighter jump up, then charged at Bumblebee's fighter. Bumblebee dodged the attack with an air of confidence. When his character landed Optimus used the circle kick move to knock Bumblebee's character onto the ground. That kinda got Bumblebee off guard which Optimus used to his advantage to pull off a quick three combo attack.

"No luck is needed, only skill." Optimus stated

Bumblebee smirked then took a glimpse to his health. It was little bit below half, but still more than Optimus' health. Bumblebee could still win this. They began deflecting or dodging each other's attack while trying to deal damage to one another. Even Sari didn't make a sound to how tense the battle was. She was curious herself about who would win in the end. Eventually Bumblebee and Optimus came to the point where they were both on low health. Neither one was willing to give an opening, afraid of losing the match from just one more hit.

When Bumblebee decided to risk it and go for a charge attack, Optimus messed up by clicking the duck button making Bumblebee get the final hit on him. Optimus sighed heavily in frustration while Bumblebee shouted in victory. Sari was mixed between sighing and laughing.

"I pressed the wrong button. I can not believe that cost me the game." Optimus complained

He surprised himself there. He actually complained about something as ridiculous as this game. Optimus let out a small, but quick chuckle before placing the controller down and standing back up.

"That was...an enjoyable experience. Thank you Sari and Bumblebee for allowing me to play." Optimus thanked both Sari and Bumblebee in a light tone.

"You are welcome because you feasted your optics upon the greatest cybertronian video game player ever." Bumblebee boasted in a playful voice

Sari giggled.

"No problem Optimus. So...you want to get to know more about the other members of this team?" Sari asked

Optimus answered with a nod.

"We can show you their rooms. Which of the other teammates you want to see next?" Bumblebee wondered

Optimus thought about who should he see next.

-Switching-

When Optimus announced to the rest of the team of their victory of taking over the Decepticon's Energon Mine, Bulkhead gave a hearty pat on the back to Optimus while Ratchet gave him a surprised expression.

"I can confidently say that you are definitely another version of our Optimus Prime. Although you are quite small." Bulkhead stated cheerfully.

"T-T-Thanks Bulkhead." Optimus stuttered. "But we should start mining immediately. The Decepticons will eventually noticed that they are not getting a daily report or are not getting the Energon shipped to their location."

"Prime is right. We start moving now before we missed this big opportunity." Arcee backed up Optimus with her reason.

"Then what are you all waiting for?! Get in there and start mining. I shall open the Energon storage room." Ratchet barked at the team. Optimus lead the rest of the team back to the mine. He collected and gave Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee pickaxes to start mining out the Energon and put them into carts. Optimus preferred to used his axe, since he had used it to cut down rocks before. After Optimus mined out three small Energon deposits, he began humming a tune. There wasn't any kind of musical pattern just a tune he made up. Optimus didn't realize he was humming, but his teammates did.

"Hey Optimus, what are you humming there?" Arcee asked

Optimus was brought out of focus and took towards Arcee. He noticed that Bumblebee and Bulkhead were staring as well.

"Oh uh...nothing really. I was just humming a random tune." Optimus answered a bit shyly. "If it was bothering you all then I can stop."

"No not at all. It was actually pretty nice." Bulkhead assured Optimus

" _ **It is a nice tune to work to.**_ " Bumblebee added

"Yeah you should keep humming away. We don't mind at all." Arcee encouraged Optimus to hum more. In all honesty, all three of them thought it was pretty nice calming tune.

"Oh alright, but if any of you want me to stop then tell me immediately." Optimus told his team. They all nodded and went straight back to mining. Optimus also began picking away on the Energon deposits. He eased himself into humming again, feeling himself relax a little.

Optimus and his team manage to ship two dozen carts full of Energon to their base. By the time Optimus ordered the team to head back to base, they mined a little over half of the mine. Surprisingly, Ratchet came to the mine while the team excavated, but he did not mine. He raided into every mobile driller to take their parts for future use.

When Optimus at last exited the Ground Bridge, Ratchet pulled down the switch to deactivate it. Arcee, Bumblebee, Optimus, and Bulkhead were covered in dust from helm to pede and had tiny pebbles in their transformation seams.

"Look at you all. So dusty and tired. Go into the wash racks, clean up, go to your rooms, and recharge. Tomorrow we are going to process all the raw Energon into Energon cubes then we will see what we will do next." Ratchet ordered to his team like grumpy sire, wanting to get his sparklings to recharge already so he can recharge too.

Everybot except Optimus gave an almost uncommitted grunt. The three left into the hallway leaving Optimus with Ratchet. He was the only one not looking so tired. Actually he looked like he can still work on with no complaint.

"Are you going to join them Optimus?" Ratchet asked with a neutral tone.

"I should be asking that question to you Ratchet. You look pretty dirty yourself. Why don't you come with the rest of us and wash up?" Optimus insisted. Ratchet answered with a dismissing gesture.

"I need to check on a few more things. I will go to the wash racks afterwards." Ratchet turned towards the base's computer, already typing away. Optimus was not backing down though. He walked over behind him. He placed his servos on Ratchet's shoulders and slightly lowered his head to speak near his audial. Ratchet froze.

"Ratchet." Optimus used a light scolding tone to get the message across that he was not accepting a no. "You need to clean yourself up before you can work again. Just come with me, and I will help you wash yourself faster. The faster you clean yourself, the faster you can go back to finish up the work. Alright?" Optimus explained.

Ratchet was contemplating whether or not he should say no. After a few more moments, he eventually gave in. He brought his arms to his side and sighed in defeat.

"Fine I'll go wash up, but I don't need to your help. I can clean myself just fine." Ratchet stated. He felt Optimus smile.

"Whatever you say Ratchet. Anyway, can you kindly lead the way? Sadly, I don't know where the wash racks are." Optimus sheepishly asked. He let go of Ratchet's shoulder and stepped away from him.

"Follow me." Ratchet answered simply.

Ratchet walked into the hallway with Optimus right behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

~Switching~

After a few moments of thinking Optimus came to a decision to go to Bulkhead next.

"I think I will like to go to Bulkhead next. May you please lead me to his room, Bumblebee?" Optimus finally said making Bumblebee give a big smile.

"Oh you will like Bulkhead. He is a really close friend of mine. We met back at Training Camp on Cybertron. I had the tendency to do things that were way over my head back then."

"You still do." Sari stated with a teasing smile. Bumblebee first gave her a pointed glare before his expression immediately soften. He looked almost guilty.

"Yeah well, let's focus on getting to Bulky's room okay. Come on Optimus." Bumblebee grabbed his servo and tugged him down one of the building's hallways.

"Hey wait for me!" Sari shouted as she rushed towards the two bots.

Optimus was a little taken back by Bumblebee's enthusiasm. His Bumblebee back home didn't show and express this much of positive emotions. That made Optimus a little upset at that thought. War, why did it have to happen? It could have been avoided, so the younger generations could not experience that much strife. He barely noticed Bumblebee stopped walking until he accidentally bumped into him, making Bumblebee fall over. He gave a quick shout before he landed on the ground.

"Bumblebee! My deepest of apologies. I didn't know you stopped." Optimus gave a servo to Bumblebee who gladly took it. He easily brought Bumblebee back up. Bumblebee let go of Optimus' servo to rub the little dent on his fore helm.

"Don't beat yourself about it. We can make mistakes sometimes. Anyway here's Bulkhead's room." Bumblebee gestured to the open entrance to a large room behind him. Just one look inside the room and Optimus saw large colorfully painted canvases line the farther wall. Bumblebee stepped aside to let Optimus walk in. Bulkhead turned around from his unfinished painting to see his new temporary leader walk in. He placed down his paint brush and greeted Optimus.

"Hello Optimus! What brings you to my room?" Bulkhead wondered as Optimus drew closer to him. Optimus was fascinated by the different pieces of artwork that littered this large room. Did Bulkhead made all of this? He manage to bring his gaze upon Bulkhead who held a small warming smile.

"I came here to talk to you, so I may get to know you better if you don't mind. If you are busy then I can come back in another time." Optimus politely answered.

"Oh not at all. I will like to get to you better too." Bulkhead moved slightly away from his art project to give Optimus his full attention.

"Hey yo Optimus, me and Sari are going to go back to living room, as Sari keeps calling it, so I can keep winning against her." Bumblebee announced from the doorway.

"Nuh-huh! It is going to be me who is gonna win!" Sari shouted

"Oh really...Well...Last one there is an old rusted servo!" Bumblebee bolted down the hallway and not a moment passed before Sari started running back to the living room. Their laughter faded out down the hallway leaving the two alone. Optimus turned his attention back to Bulkhead who still stood there waiting for Optimus to start the conversation.

"So Bulkhead I couldn't help but notice all these different types of artwork scattered across this room. Did you made all of them?" Optimus gestured to the whole room with an awed expression.

"Oh yeah, well, sometimes Bumblebee helps me out with a piece of artwork from time to time, but I still mainly do the actual art." Bulkhead lightly blushed out of pride and embarrassment.

"I must say I am impressed. What got you into the human's art form?"

"Oh uh...I just saw the art styles that the humans make. In each stroke of paint, every choice of colors, every shape of a sculpture, the humans express a certain emotion or mood that comes from them, the object it is based off of, or from their day to day life. I wanted to be involved in that, so Sari helped me gather some art supplies and helped me start off this little hobby of mine. I usually do this to blow off some steam or express an emotion that I need to let out." Bulkhead thoroughly explained. He bashfully looked away.

"Amazing, would you mind showing me a few pieces of your work Bulkhead?" Bulkhead whipped his head back towards Optimus giving him a faint shocked expression. He stuttered before properly responding to Optimus' request.

"O-Of course! Uh, which one are you interested in seeing first?"

"No, you choose. You are the artist after all. I know little to no knowledge of the human's art form, other than Miko's examples of it. I would not want to accidentally insult you." Optimus insisted. Bulkhead opened his mouth, seeming to say something back, but slowly closed it. He just looked around the large room, trying to see what artwork should he start with. After almost a full minute, Bulkhead walked over to a covered canvas. Optimus followed suit.

"How about this one to start off with?" Bulkhead grabbed the tarp that was covering the canvas and took it off revealing the artwork underneath. Optimus kneeled down to get a closer look. The background was like the dusk, the time where the is sun setting, but it appeared that the sun's sunlights barely pierce through the murky blue that ravishes the canvas. Swirls of light blue trails before the fractures of sunlight, but most of them are roughly covered by streaks of deep red. Optimus felt several types of emotion almost at once. It was riveting and confusing all at the same time.

"I get the sense of dread or looming anger from this, but this brings out more emotions than I can describe." Optimus honestly could not pinpoint what this painting is suppose to express. And Bulkhead made this! What powerful emotions was he feeling when he painted this?

"Yeah, you got some of it right. I made this after the whole...big fight between us and Megatron and his Decepticons. So many things were riding on that one battle. If we didn't pull through, Cybertron would probably by now be run by Decepticons. It was Optimus who stopped Megatron from permanently having infinite power, but whatever Optimus did, it shattered the Allspark and pieces of it scattered across Detroit. That's why we are searching for them, to restore the Allspark." Bulkhead seemed to mumble a little bit after that. Optimus nudged Bulkhead on the shoulder guard bringing him back to reality.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to ramble on Optimus."

"No it is quite alright. Now I get what this represents. You were scared yet angry yet strong. You were willing to do anything to keep your friends safe no matter the cost even if it meant taking your own life."

"Yeah… you that totally got what this meant. How did you know?"

"Back in my world we are still fighting a millions year long war with the Decepticons. So many losses, sacrifices, and spilt Energon were made. The pain has not lessen every time we have to make more to keep surviving to fight another battle." Optimus explained with sorrow lacing his voice

"By the Allspark, you are still fighting in the first war in your world?" Bulkhead gasped. He looked at Optimus with a surprised expression.

Optimus simply nodded. Optimus kept staring at Bulkhead's painting until a strong set of arms wrapped around his lower chestplate. Optimus immediately looked at Bulkhead, caught off guard by Bulkhead's sudden hug.

"I know this is unexpected, but it looked like you needed a hug."

A few moments pass before Optimus slowly returns the hug. He did not expect this though he did not oppose it. Soft ex-venting Optimus accepted the open comfort.

"Thank you Bulk head."

~Switching~

Ratchet lead Optimus to the wash racks. It was close to the command center, so it didn't take long. Turning the latch and sliding open the door they entered the wash racks. Bulkhead was still in there, but he was just about to leave.

Bulkhead said in a tired voice. "Hey Ratchet, hey Optimus. I will see you both in the morning."

Optimus moved out the way to let Bulkhead leave. The room only had three shower heads and no dividing walls so there no privacy to speak of. There was one showerhead for each wall and a slightly lowered squared floor with a drain underneath each one. A large sponge was at each shower, so bots can properly scrub themselves down. Ratchet went to the closest one. Optimus went to the showerhead one the other side of the room. He noticed that there was two buttons on the wall below the showerhead. One had an icon for water and the other one had an icon of what Optimus would assume is for wind. Optimus pressed the water button. Almost immediately cold water began spraying out of the showerhead. Upon contact with the water Optimus shivered.

Noticing this Ratchet asked in an almost joking voice. "Too cold for you?"

"No." Optimus denied. "This is actually a little less cold than the solvent that Sentinel blasted my team and I with because he was _so_ afraid of organics. And possibly because he still holds a grudge against me."

"Grudge? Against you? Wait, Sentinel Prime is alive in your dimension?" Ratchet questioned.

Ratchet already started his shower by scrubbing his chest plates. Optimus decided to grab the sponge and start washing off some of the dust and dirt in his transformations seams. This was routine for him back when his team were clearing out the space bridge.

"Assuming that the Sentinel Prime your dimension is offline, yes the Sentinel Prime back in my dimension is online and well. I was and I repeat was his closest friend. Both Elita-One and I were back in our Academy days. For the grudge situation, that is a subject I don't want to touch upon right now." Optimus explained coolly.

"Ay, then I will not push the subject further." Ratchet simply responded.

Optimus gave a quiet 'thank you' before completing focusing on cleaning himself. A few minutes passed and Optimus was almost finished with showering until he started hearing soft grunts. He looked over to Ratchet to see that he was having trouble scrubbing his backside.

A moment did not pass for Optimus to decide to help Ratchet. He pressed the water off then strode over to Ratchet. Noticing this Ratchet gave up on scrubbing his back and was about to turn off the water, but was immediately stopped by Optimus grasping his wrist. Ratchet slightly looked towards Optimus. At first he was expecting commanding optics from Optimus, but that was not it. Optimus cast soft and empathic optics onto Ratchet.

Optimus spoke in a calming voice. "Let me help you wash your back. I said I would help you wash up and I am not going back on my word."

Ratchet stared at Optimus with his glossa trapped in his mouth. A couple of moments passed before he managed to mutter out a weak 'Ay'.

"May you please pass the sponge to me Ratchet?" Optimus asked with a slight curve on his lip plates.

Rachet gave Optimus the sponge almost instantly. Optimus now redirected his focus on washing Ratchet's back. A couple of minutes passed of Ratchet feeling the sponge squeeze and scrub into seams and areas that have not gotten a proper cleaning in a long while. A contented smile spread across Ratchet's face.

"Done! Now do you feel better Ratchet?" Optimus asked. He noticed Ratchet flinching as if he crept on him with him noticing.

Ratchet stuttered for a few seconds before responding in a sentence. "Y-yes, I do feel better Optimus. Thank you for the assistance."

"No problem. Here let turn off the water for you." Optimus reached over to water button to press it off. He then proceeded to press the wind button. When he did it the showerhead began blowing warm air at them. Optimus took a step away from Ratchet, so Ratchet can properly dry himself. Ratchet nodded at his gesture. He turned and stretched to let the warm air get to every inch of his body. Once he was done drying himself, Ratchet moved away to let Optimus dry himself next. Optimus merely hummed at Ratchet before stepped into the warm air.

Ratchet walked toward the door and waited for Optimus. Ratchet did not wait long. Optimus quickly finished and made his way towards Ratchet. Opening the door, both Ratchet and Optimus left the wash racks.

"Goodnight Optimus. I will see you in the morning." Ratchet said as he started walking down to the left of the hallway.

Not a second had passed before Optimus called after Ratchet.

"What is it Optimus?" Ratchet asked

"Well...um where I am going to sleep?"

Ratchet stiffen then growled at himself. He couldn't believe he looked over that. Ratchet sighed before walking back to Optimus.

"Follow me." Ratchet ordered.

Optimus nodded as he started following Ratchet through a couple hallways. After their second turn into another hallway Ratchet gestured to the second door on his left.

"That is our Optimus' room. You will sleep there since we don't have an extra berthroom at our disposal." Ratchet explained.

"Got it. I guess this a good night?" Optimus questioned.

Ratchet light-heartedly scoffed. "Now it is. Goodnight Optimus. Recharge well."

"Will do." Optimus responded as Ratchet exited the hallway.

Optimus walked up to the door. It was exactly the same door frame as the others doors he has passed by except that the three little windows were covered. He bended down to grab on to the door lever. Turning the lever down, Optimus lifted the door up. The door gave soft clangs as it was being lifted. He entered the room by switching his servos so he can keep the door held up. Once he was inside, Optimus eased the door down. The door locked into place when it was put back into its original place. Optimus turned around.

The berthroom was nothing too special. There was a berth on the other side of the room with a simple head pad. A shelf hung on the right wall. It held a small Energon cube, small reddish crystal, and note datapad. A light switch was located next to the left side of the door which activates the ceiling light.

Optimus walked over to the berth and climbed onto it. He was significantly smaller than this dimension's Optimus. Optimus lightly chuckled at that fact.

"Okay Optimus, you got a lot ahead of you. You need to be there for this team. Don't fail them." Optimus motivated himself. Then another thought came to him. "I hope this dimension's Optimus is taking of care my team back home. Who am I kidding? He is another me. Of course he is looking after my team. No need to worry yourself. Just recharge, it is going to be a busy day tomorrow."

Optimus snugged himself the berth. He closed his optics and began slowly recharging.

* * *

Author Note: *Rises from the grave* Sorry for being dead for long while! I was lacking motivation and school got in the way of finishing this chapter. Though please except faster updates because this Author is on Summer Break. Woo! Look forward to that. On a current note, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review and favorite on this story if you liked it that much. If you want to follow this story then do so if you want. Talk to you all my beloved readers.


End file.
